


Unspeakable Longing

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Homesickness, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Harry never thought he could hate any aspect of his work. Until he was sent on this undercover mission. Without his partner.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020. It can be read as a stand-alone, but if you want a glimpse of the object of Harry's longing, I recommend you to readA Brand New Lifetoo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Unspeakable Longing

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #352:  
> 1\. Umbrella  
> 2\. Unspeakable  
> 3\. Unreachable
> 
>  ~~The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt:~~ Self-prompt: Separation
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier left me promptless this week, causing the need for a self-prompt. This one felt the most fitting, not only because my divorce got finalised this week, but also because the upcoming Tuesday will be my last day working for the company I've been employed by for the last nineteen years. I'm immensely grateful for everything I've experienced these last two decades, both at my workplace and with my ~~husband~~ ex, and I'm looking forward to Taking the Unknown Road Now.
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

Being undercover in the Muggle world with Draco can be quite entertaining, especially after they started shagging. Being undercover in the Muggle world with a Muggle-born, however nice, is about the most boring thing Harry’s ever experienced.

Harry shivers where he stands, huddling under a feeble umbrella together with the female Unspeakable in charge of his case. He hates this mission with a vengeance. He wants to go home to his family, to Draco and wee little Score. Instead, he’s standing in the pouring rain, prohibited to use magic to protect himself from the brutal forces of nature.

“Can you at least tell me why we’re standing here?” he grits, trying to ignore the cloud produced by his warm breath and the dull ache in his freezing toes.

“No, I’m afraid not,” she says.

“Can you tell me how much longer before we can go inside?”

She frowns, brown eyes warm with sympathy. “I’m sorry.”

Harry hasn’t felt this miserable since his camping days during the war, and this woman’s quiet stoicism and resoluteness to follow protocol only makes it worse. He used to like her quite a lot — before she made it clear he wasn’t allowed to contact his family until the suspect had been arrested. The suspect he still knows nothing about; no description, no traits, not even what crime they’re suspected for.

This was definitely not how Harry had imagined it when he went back to work after their joint parental leave, leaving Draco at home with their baby boy. He’d imagined days in the office and coming home in the evening, kissing his husband and cuddling his son, being asked about his day and hearing everything about theirs.

Instead, he’s sent out on this mission, pretending to be a Muggle, pretending to be married to this woman, to be in love with her, unreachable from the wizarding world for Merlin knows how long. He hasn’t seen or heard from Draco in over a week, hasn’t held his son in his arms for what feels like forever.

The separation is killing him.

“If you don’t let me go home on Friday, I’ll resign,” he mutters.

Hermione smiles. “No, you won’t.”

“Wanna bet?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
